In a hydraulic braking device of a motorcycle, structure provided with an ABS modulator is known. In the structure, a brake piping for a front wheel that connects the ABS modulator and a brake for a front wheel is configured by a metal pipe connected to the ABS modulator and a flexible brake hose connected to the brake for the front wheel, and the metal pipe and the brake hose are connected via a joint supported by a body frame (for example, refer to a patent literature 1).